Many motorcycles have aftermarket stands which, when deployed, serve as a support mechanism providing the motorcycle with free standing stability in the absence of the user. Typically, it is necessary to first lift one side of the motorcycle at least several inches from the ground in order to deploy such a stand. A type of stand commonly referred to as a “center stand” is often positioned at or near the center of the motorcycle where a stable balance is achieved for managing the center of mass of the motorcycle. The typical design and function of a center stand requires that the motorcycle user place his or her foot on a leverage member (e.g., a foot bar on the center stand) and pull the motorcycle in a backward and upward motion to transfer the weight of the motorcycle into a stable position with the center stand deployed. Unfortunately, many motorcycles do not include structural members or other components suitable for securely, comfortably and/or conveniently taking hold of (e.g., gripping or mechanically engaging) the motorcycle to perform this action.
Thus, it would be useful to be able to provide an apparatus, device or mechanism to assist a user of a motorcycle in more easily achieving the mechanical advantage required to lift the motorcycle on to its center stand.
It would also be useful, more generally, to be able to provide an apparatus, device or mechanism for securely, comfortably and/or conveniently gripping or mechanically engaging a variety of different objects, such as motorcycles or other objects that may be cumbersome to lift or reposition.
It would also be useful to be able to provide an apparatus, device or mechanism for mechanically engaging an object that is to be lifted or repositioned without having to redesign or make any significant structural changes to the object.
It would also be useful to be able to provide an apparatus, device or mechanism for mechanically engaging an object that is to be lifted or repositioned without interfering with the normal or ordinarily intended operational capabilities of the object.